El flujo del río
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: "Craig pide perdón" Imp!Tweek, Youth pastor Craig.


**EL FLUJO DEL RÍO**

Perdóname padre, pues he pecado.

Perdóname padre, pues de brindárseme la opción lo volveré a hacer.

Me haz dado todo, padre, pero también haz sido tú quien me ha negado tenerlo en primer lugar.

Fuiste tú quién decidió que naciera hijo de una mujer que en ese entonces ni siquiera debería de haber recibido ese título, fuiste tú quien dejó que ella se consumiera hasta los huesos sin fruta ni pan en la boca, y me permitiste succionarle la vida en un hambriento deseo por mantenerme despierto. Fuiste tú, padre, quien nos dijo alabásemos a una mujer que parió el hijo de otro estando en santo matrimonio, y fuiste tú, también, quien hizo señalar a mi madre por haber parido simplemente.

También fuiste tú, padre, quien me recibió en éste, tu templo, y me llenó de conocimientos el cerebro, de uvas la boca, y de bondad el corazón. Fuiste tu quién me miró aprender el credo de los apóstoles y me permitió alimentarme de su cuerpo y espíritu, quién me dio a beber de su propia sangre y me enseñó a castigar a aquellos que, tajando el cuello de sus víctimas, lo hicieron también. Me enseñaste a repetir tu nombre y a alabar tu palabra desde el despertar del sol hasta el punto culminante de la luna sobre un cielo que tú mismo creaste. Me diste ropa y me golpeaste con la mano de quienes fueron mis maestros. Me enseñaste a ser útil, compasivo, gentil, un ente humano que tiene la bendición de estar más cerca de ti de lo que está el resto. Me enseñaste, me diste, me prometiste.

Prometiste que no habría felicidad más amplia y más eterna que la de un cielo que ganaría cuando llegara el momento.

Perdóname, padre, pues he pecado y lo volveré a hacer.

Tenías razón en muchas cosas, padre, ciertamente yo predicaría tu palabra y me convertiría en tu voz, pues he sido tu cordero desde el mismo inicio, y como un buen cordero me crie entre ovejas que siguen ciegamente el camino del pastor, por miedo a los golpes del bastón o a la mordida del perro.

Padre, he conocido el vino que no es tu sangre y la carne que no es pan ni te pertenece. Padre, le he dejado de tener miedo a los colmillos de tu perro pues he conocido los ojos de la cría de lobo, y me han hipnotizado. Perdóname, padre, pues he deseado sentir sus colmillos perforar mi cuello y he probado una felicidad mucho más sustancial, aunque etérea, sublime, que me ha hecho pecar de gula por seguir consumiendo más y más.

He conocido a los pecados capitales y he saciado mi sed al beber de lujuria, me he sentado a charlar con la envidia al envidiar un nuevo cielo que se me ha presentado. Te he descuidado a ti y a tu Iglesia en completa pereza, ya que cada vez son más las veces en que deseo seguir durmiendo, pues mi nueva biblia viene de noche. He estrujado entre mis manos a la avaricia y a la lujuria al mismo tiempo, deseando más, más, más. Pero, sobre todo, he pecado de soberbia, al creer que podría con esto.

Perdóname, padre, pues he pecado de ira al saber que no podría.

Pues he conocido, Padre, al monstruo que dibujan bajo los pies de tus santos, a la bestia a la que habría de temer. He conocido un nuevo cielo en su cuerpo, y otro más escondido en sus ojos. Le he vestido y arrebatado la ropa y en su cuerpo no he encontrado más pecado que él tuyo, pues su pureza tan sólo ha sido manchada por tus palabras. He conocido a la cría del lobo, y sus colmillos no me han hecho sangrar, ni me han arrebatado la vida.

Perdón otra vez, pues le he dejado entrar a tu casa y le he permitido beber de mi sangre, esa misma que se hubo formado a base del dolor de mi madre, y que tu me otorgaste envolviendo mi vida. Perdóname, señor, pues he obsequiado aquello que me regalaste.

Ahora le veo en mis sueños y las puertas de madera de tu casa ya no se abren, pues me avergüenza pensar en algo diferente a ti mientras les hablo a tus seguidores. Quizá soy la oveja enferma que pronto terminará por enfermar al resto del rebaño. El inicio de la plaga, arrastrado por uno de los jinetes del fin.

¡Te ruego me perdones, padre! pues me he castigado cada noche y comulgado cada mañana, y he puesto agua bendita sobre las marcas de sus besos para limpiarme del pecado, pero no encuentro manera para purificar mi alma. ¡Te ruego tengas piedad! Pues he rezado a cada virgen y he rezado a cada santo, pero ninguno parece escuchar. Todos me observan como figuras, y sus rostros se llenan de penumbra y de pesar conforme la noche avanza y sólo nos ilumina el fuego de las velas, y el del infierno cuando él llega.

Perdón, señor, pues le he dejado entrar a tu casa.

Y he sujetado con fuerza cada noche sus manos entre las mías, y he halado de sus rubios cabellos para juntar más nuestros rostros, para impedir el que se vaya. Ha clavado sus garras en mi piel y visto dentro de mi alma, y se lo he permitido. Sus piernas no son humanas por más que yo quiera creer que lo son, mucho menos lo son sus ojos del color verde que sólo las llamas de fuego carbonizante pueden llegar a tener; y sus labios, Dios mío, Padre mío, son las puertas de mi perdición.

Padre, te he prometido, te he jurado, que me mantendría fiel a ti. Pero ahora soy Eva y estoy en el jardín contemplando a la serpiente y a la manzana, y se me hace agua la boca de deseo por probarla. Y lo he hecho, padre, y he pagado diez latigazos de penitencia que yo mismo me di.

Ahora estoy viendo tu retrato mientras las rodillas me arden bajo la túnica. He avanzado desde mis aposentos hasta tu templo de rodillas, y las siento sangrar y me imagino que son las tuyas. Que tus heridas también son las mías, que las mías también te pertenecen, como lo hacen las de ese tu hijo sangrado que enviaste a morir para salvarnos. Y entonces todo parece cobrar un poco de sentido.

Pues me he flagelado y mi herí las palmas de pies y manos pidiéndote perdón, y en mi cabeza descansa la corona de espinas más dolorosa y terrible que jamás imaginé, pues mis pensamientos me están haciendo añicos el alma, me están mutilando la consciencia y están clavando clavos a los cabos que me mantienen despierto, atado a ti. Me estoy desangrando de remordimiento y las costillas me arden y me queman los pulmones con cada inhalación y exhalación, y estoy gritando.

¡Estoy gritando que me perdones, padre, rey del cielo, creador de todo lo visible e invisible!

Estoy gritando porque me entiendas.

Porque le amo, y si tu me hiciste a tu imagen y semejanza entonces este sentimiento no es ajeno a ti, así como tampoco son perfectas tus acciones, ni mis pecados dejan de empaparte la túnica. Señor, ten misericordia y apiádate de ésta alma que te pertenece pero que ya no es tuya, puesto que hace mucho he decidido dársela a alguien‒ a algo que ni en tu reino ni en ningún otro debería existir.

Pero también tengo miedo.

Pues tú me has dado esta naturaleza, esta condición de oveja que necesita del grupo de individuos, que teme a la obscuridad y desea los objetos que brillan. Esta condición de animal presa, con los ojos bien abiertos y repletos de miedo, expectantes a por la aparición del cazador. Esta condición de bestia cuyos instintos bloquean todo pensamiento y racionalidad en su cerebro. Está bien, señor mío, lo confieso todo. Estoy rodeado de obscuridad, pero sigo avanzando pues deseo lo brillante que tengo frente a mí.

Tengo miedo. Tanto miedo. De mí, de ti.

De él.

Pues es el demonio que atormenta mi existencia, el lobo de colmillos afilados sediento de sangre, la manzana dulce y jugosa del árbol prohibido, la advertencia de un libro.

Es él, también, la razón por la cuál no duermo. La razón por la cual despierto cada mañana con arañazos en la espalda, besos tatuados al cuello. Él es la razón por la que espero cada noche, cada día, por la cuál he perdido el sentido para sujetar uno nuevo.

¡Dios mío, padre mío! ¡ten piedad de mí!

Pues le amo como el fuego y la plaga amaron destruir ciudades enteras.

Si mi amor es sincero y arde como las llamas que contienen cada vela en esta habitación, entonces es tan puro como fue el dolor de Jesús al morir, ¿no es así? es por eso, padre, que pido tu perdón. Porque se que entiendes, se que escuchas, y eres misericordioso. Ten piedad de mí. Puesto que padre, he cometido muchos pecados, y no me arrepiento del todo.

Y sigo frente a tu imagen, o frente a la de ese tu otro hijo. Y de mis ojos escurren lagrimas que me asemejan al flujo del río, y se forman ramas, raíces, la cauda de nuestra espina, tan sólo para terminar de forjarse camino sobre cada tramo de piel en mi rostro. Te veo llorar conmigo, y las lágrimas ensangrentadas de Jesús también lo hacen. Padre, padre, me está consumiendo el pecado y a pesar de todo le sigo teniendo miedo al infierno, padre. Le sigo teniendo miedo.

Pues te veo ‒ les veo llorar y me escuece el alma, me rasguña cada nervio. Soy la oveja que se separó del rebaño, enfermó, y que ahora observa con terror la habitación donde ha de ser sacrificada y en donde se derramarán su sangre y sus órganos para lograr el perdón de los pecados, para intentar no transmitir y dejar que avance la enfermedad.

 _"Craig."_

Mi cabeza gira en busca del presentador de aquella voz, y mis manos tiemblan en cuanto le veo: El arma de brillante metal que terminará por matarme.

 _"Craig,"_ repite.

Tiene las alas plegadas a su piel blanca, las espinas que surgen de éstas habiéndole ya llenado de cicatrices y rasguños frescos. Está de pie detrás de mí, a unos metros, y sobre él cuelga el candelabro labrado que ilumina con velas su apariencia inhumana. Mis manos tiemblan, y las tuyas y las de Jesús también lo hacen en la imagen frente a mí. Y cuando me pongo de pie, la figura me sigue los pasos, copiando cada movimiento de mis ropas, igualando el color de mis ojos, la lectura de labios de una palabra que no he pronunciado.

Doy pasos torpes, como los de la cría que acaba de ser parida y ha caído al piso, y que ahora debe levantarse a mamar si es que quiere seguir con vida. El demonio frente a mi es quien me mantiene con vida.

Perdóname, padre, porque he elegido un camino distinto al que labraste para mí.

La criatura me observa una vez estoy frente a él, de espaldas a ti, y cuando mis manos nerviosas le tocan la cara, las suyas toman mi rostro como si estuvieran tomando mi vista y cociéndola a sus ojos.

Perdóname, padre, pues he pecado.

Recorre con la yema de sus dedos el contorno de mis labios, mi nariz, mis parpados, y siento la carne escocer como si me estuvieran cauterizando la herida. Quizá es lo que está haciendo, atendiendo mis heridas, esas mismas que yo me he provocado bajo tu nombre y que se encuentran escondidas bajo un saco de piel y carne, y que no podrían ser curadas por nadie más que por él.

Su respiración acaricia mis mejillas, sus labios rozan mi piel, y mis manos se aferran con fuerza a sus brazos. Puedo sentir su piel tan helada que quema, la forma tan incoherente de sus huesos, las espinas escondidas bajo su grácil y frágil figura. Y estoy seguro de que él está tocando mi alma, pues lo siento hacerlo.

Su mirada se posa en la mía, y la mía en la suya, y podría sentir a los ángeles y a los santos mirarme desde cada rincón, observándonos, acusándonos; pero no lo hago, porque solamente puedo verlo a él.

Y cuando nuestros labios se unen me considero el mayor hereje jamás creado, porque podría jurar en tu nombre que no existe, existió ni existirá ningún cielo que se asemeje a este.

Perdóname, padre, pues he pecado. Y lo volveré a hacer.


End file.
